Wined and Dined
by HyperMint
Summary: Something Deeks said during 'The Debt' sparks Kensi's interest in Deeks and Callen's relationship. It's a oneshot that I had to write. I mean, you all believe what you want. This was my take.


Wined and Dined

Summary: Something Deeks said as he was saying 'good-bye' to the team.

AN: Sorry, I really couldn't resist an opening like that.

Dis: NCIS: LA is not mine, but I love them anyway.

* * *

><p>It was a week before Kensi realized something.<p>

The team was looking over cold cases for awhile as they dealt with all the things stirred up by the undercover op, when she piped up.

"Hey, Deeks?"

He looked up. "Yeah, Kens?"

She studied him. "Remember when Sam said that he wouldn't hug you?"

Sam snorted. "I do, anyway."

"Yeah," he frowned, thinking back.

"And you said to him, 'Good, cause you haven't wined and dined me yet'."

He shook his head. "There's a point here somewhere…"

"You know," Sam frowned, also thinking back. "Kensi's got a point. G, _you _hugged him."

"That's what friends do," he shook his head with a smirk.

"Yes," Kensi pounced. "But you are the only one to have hugged him. Which begs the conclusion: Deeks said that in order to hug him, you have to have went out on a date!"

"Guys," Callen chortled. "I think you're taking it out of context."

"And I think you're avoiding the question," Eric told him, both him and Nell pausing nearby to join the conversation. "Nell? What do you think?"

"There _was_ that one time when you both came in together," she slowly recalled. "You don't normally come in together unless you both left at the same place…"

"What?" Deeks frowned at them. "Are you implying that I'm dating Callen?"

"Well, are you?" Kensi leaned forward expectantly. "Because, you know, I would be totally okay with it."

"I wouldn't have a problem, either," Eric raised a hand. He glanced at his thoughtful partner and reached over to raise her hand, too. "Nell?"

"Huh? Oh, me, either."

"What you guys do in the bedroom is your own business," Sam lifted a shoulder. "Just don't try it on me."

"Oh, you cannot be _serious_," Deeks threw his hands up. "We are not dating."

"But you have been spending time together," Kensi persisted.

"And it doesn't really have to be dating," Sam frowned thoughtfully. "Well, until the fourth date. Sixth for you, Deeks."

"Are you saying I can't find or keep a guy?" Deeks frowned.

"You _are_ gay!"

"No, Kensi," Callen told her patiently. "He means in general, as in 'date'."

"But you have dated," Nell shrugged. "Or at least been on one date. That would fulfill the requirements for hugging Deeks."

"It wasn't a real hug, guys," Deeks huffed.

"It was _a_ hug," Kensi refuted. "It doesn't matter what kind of hug it was. It happened."

"Oh, for - Hetty," Callen spied her walking past. "Please tell them that me and Deeks aren't dating."

"Well, Mr. Callen," she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It has been my experience that there are quite a few definitions of 'dating' nowadays and it only matters how you perceive it."

"See?" Kensi sat back victoriously. "Dating."

"No, we are not," Callen sighed.

"Yeah, guys," Deeks huffed. "And anyway, it was just dinner between friends at a classy restaurant."

"The food really was good," Callen agreed.

"What classy restaurant?" Kensi asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" Callen frowned. "Oh, a friend of an acquaintance recommended it when I called to see if there were any good restaurants around. It's actually kind of new. Good atmosphere, granted, kind of an intimate setting, but I could see myself going again."

"With Deeks?" Sam smiled quietly.

"You know what?" Deeks pushed back and stood. "I don't have to hear this. I'm leaving."

"I think I will, too," Callen stood as well. "Get a message to us when you all come to your senses."

The group watched them leave for the boathouse.

"You guys really think they might be dating?" Kensi had to ask.

"Would it bother you if they were?" Nell asked slyly.

Kensi just tilted her head at the smaller girl. "Would it bother _you_?"

"Well, I _am_ a healthy girl…"

Kensi grinned as she pointed her eraser at her. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>"I mean, really," Deeks huffed, throwing himself onto the sofa. "It was just a dinner between friends. A nice dinner, but that was it."<p>

"Don't let them rattle you, Deeks," Callen shook his head, leaning against the wall across from him. "They're just messing with us. You know it wasn't a date and I know it wasn't a date. It doesn't matter what they think."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Level with me, though," Deeks frowned. "That would be where you would take a first date, right?"

"Well, of course," he lifted a shoulder. "But it wasn't a date."

"No, I agree," Deeks nodded. "For sake of argument, let's say it was a date."

"Okay. It was a date, therefore I had the right to hug you as Kensi pointed out."

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't serious about it," Deeks huffed a laugh. "I wonder where they get these ideas."

"Don't think I want to know."

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, you ready to head back?" Deeks stood and came to stand in front of him.

Callen thought for a minute. "Sure. I don't have the overwhelming urge to throw anything anymore." They shared a grin before leaving the boathouse.

"But you know," Deeks piped up. "I couldn't help thinking something was a little… well, off with that place."

"What do you mean?" Callen frowned at him.

"Well," he thought. "The knowing smile on the waiter's face was interesting when we asked for a corner booth for a party of two…"

"It probably didn't really mean anything," Callen waved it away.

"And something else. Besides the staff, did you remember seeing any other chicks at that place?"

"Not really," Callen crossed his arms. "I just didn't think anything of it…"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Deeks nodded. They walked for a few minutes. "Hey, Callen? Just how close is this friend to your acquaintance?"

"And what are you implying, exactly?"

"I'm just saying… You know," he shrugged. "Did this acquaintance of yours tell you that his friend had been there before? With another guy?"

"Well, I do know that he was there before…"

"Okay, then. I mean, I have nothing against gays or anything."

"Me, either," Callen agreed. Some of his favorite cases had involved gays, of both genders, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"It's just," Deeks shrugged. "I was thinking. You know, if the friend was gay or bi or what have you."

"Actually, I don't…"

Deeks frowned as he realized that Callen had stopped in both words and forward momentum. "Callen?" he turned. "Something wrong?"

Blue eyes narrowed, he frowned as he stared off into space. "Huh."

"What?"

His eyes re-focused and they looked at each other. "Well, now that you mention it…"

* * *

><p>AN: *giggles* See what you make of that!<p>

Hey, if any of you want to actually write 'the date', you are more than welcome to. I might when inspiration strikes or something.

Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans and I hope that some of you are lucky enough to get 'wined and dined' this weekend.

HM


End file.
